Общая теория относительности
thumb|200px|[[Эйнштейн, Альберт|Альберт Эйнштейн — автор общей теории относительности (1921 год)]] О́бщая тео́рия относи́тельности (ОТО; ) — геометрическая теория тяготения, опубликованная Альбертом Эйнштейном в 1915—1916 годах (Русский перевод в сборнике: Альберт Эйнштейн и теория гравитации: Сборник статей / Под ред. Е. Куранского. М.: Мир, 1979. 592 с. С. 146—196).. В рамках этой теории, являющейся дальнейшим развитием специальной теории относительности, постулируется, что гравитационные эффекты обусловлены не силовым взаимодействием тел и полей, находящихся в пространстве-времени, а деформацией самого пространства-времени, которая связана, в частности, с присутствием массы-энергии. Таким образом, в ОТО, как и в других метрических теориях, гравитация не является силовым взаимодействием. Общая теория относительности отличается от других метрических теорий тяготения использованием уравнений Эйнштейна для связи кривизны пространства-времени с присутствующей в пространстве материей. ОТО в настоящее время — самая успешная гравитационная теория, хорошо подтверждённая наблюдениями. Первый успех общей теории относительности состоял в объяснении аномальной прецессии перигелия Меркурия. Затем, в 1919 году, Артур Эддингтон сообщил о наблюдении отклонения света вблизи Солнца в момент полного затмения, что подтвердило предсказания общей теории относительностиDyson F.W., Eddington A.S., Davidson C.R. 1920 A Determination of the Deflection of Light by the Sun’s Gravitational Field, from Observations Made at the Total Eclipse of May 29, 1919 Mem. R. Astron. Soc., 220, 291—333. С тех пор многие другие наблюдения и эксперименты подтвердили значительное количество предсказаний теории, включая гравитационное замедление времени, гравитационное красное смещение, задержку сигнала в гравитационном поле и, пока лишь косвенно, гравитационное излучениеClifford M. Will, «The Confrontation between General Relativity and Experiment», Living Rev. Relativity 9, (2006), 3. URL (на 06.05.2007): http://www.livingreviews.org/lrr-2006-3. Кроме того, многочисленные наблюдения интерпретируются как подтверждения одного из самых таинственных и экзотических предсказаний общей теории относительности — существования чёрных дырFriedrich W. Hehl, Claus Kiefer, Ralph J.K. Metzler (Eds.) Black holes: Theory and observation (Proceedings of the 179th W.E. Heraeus Seminar Held at Bad Honnef, Germany, 18-22 August 1997) / Springer, 1998. Lecture Notes in Physics 514. ISBN 3-540-65158-6. Несмотря на ошеломляющий успех общей теории относительности, в научном сообществе существует дискомфорт, связанный с тем, что её не удаётся переформулировать как классический предел квантовой теории из-за появления неустранимых математических расходимостей при рассмотрении чёрных дыр и вообще сингулярностей пространства-времени. Для решения этой проблемы был предложен ряд альтернативных теорий. Современные экспериментальные данные указывают, что любого типа отклонения от ОТО должны быть очень малыми, если они вообще существуют. Основные принципы общей теории относительности Необходимость модификации Ньютоновской теории гравитации Теория гравитации Ньютона основана на понятии силы тяготения, которая является дальнодействующей силой: она действует мгновенно на любом расстоянии. Этот мгновенный характер действия несовместим с полевой парадигмой современной физики и, в частности, со специальной теорией относительности, созданной в 1905 году Эйнштейном, вдохновлённым работами Пуанкаре и Лоренца. В теории Эйнштейна никакая информация не может распространиться быстрее скорости света в вакууме. Математически сила гравитации Ньютона выводится из потенциальной энергии тела в гравитационном поле. Потенциал гравитации, соответствующий этой потенциальной энергии, подчиняется уравнению Пуассона, которое не инвариантно при преобразованиях Лоренца. Причина неинвариантности заключается в том, что энергия в специальной теории относительности не является скалярной величиной, а переходит во временну́ю компоненту 4-вектора. Векторная же теория гравитации оказывается аналогичной теории электромагнитного поля Максвелла и приводит к отрицательной энергии гравитационных волн, что связано с характером взаимодействия: одноимённые заряды (массы) в гравитации притягиваются, а не отталкиваются, как в электромагнетизмеМизнер, Торн, Уилер. «Гравитация», т. 1, с. 227—228. Таким образом, теория гравитации Ньютона несовместима с фундаментальным принципом специальной теории относительности — инвариантностью законов природы в любой инерциальной системе отсчёта, а прямое векторное обобщение теории Ньютона, впервые предложенное Пуанкаре в 1905 году в его работе «О динамике электрона»«Sur la dynamique de l'’electron», Rendiconti der Circolo Matematico Palermo, 1906, v. XXI, p. 129. (Статья на языке оригинала поступила в печать 23 июля 1905 г.) Русский перевод в сборнике: Принцип относительности: Сб. работ по специальной теории относительности. / Под ред. Тяпкина А. А. Атомиздат, М., 1973, 332 с С. 118—161., приводит к физически неудовлетворительным результатам. Эйнштейн начал поиск теории гравитации, которая была бы совместима с принципом инвариантности законов природы относительно любой системы отсчёта. Результатом этого поиска явилась общая теория относительности, основанная на принципе тождественности гравитационной и инертной массы. Принцип равенства гравитационной и инертной масс В классической механике Ньютона существует два понятия массы: первое относится ко второму закону Ньютона, а второе — к закону всемирного тяготения. Первая масса — инертная (или инерционная) — есть отношение негравитационной силы, действующей на тело, к его ускорению. Вторая масса — гравитационная (или, как её иногда называют, тяжёлая) — определяет силу притяжения тела другими телами и его собственную силу притяжения. Вообще говоря, эти две массы измеряются, как видно из описания, в различных экспериментах, поэтому совершенно не обязаны быть пропорциональными друг другу. Их строгая пропорциональность позволяет говорить о единой массе тела как в негравитационных, так и в гравитационных взаимодействиях. Подходящим выбором единиц можно сделать эти массы равными друг другу. Сам принцип был выдвинут ещё Исааком Ньютоном, а равенство масс было проверено им экспериментально с относительной точностью 10−3. В конце XIX века более тонкие эксперименты провёл ЭтвёшE¨otv¨os, R.V., Pek´ar, V., and Fekete, E., «Beitrage zum Gesetze der Proportionalit¨at von Tr¨agheit und Gravit¨at», Ann. Phys. (Leipzig), 68, 11-66, (1922)., доведя точность проверки принципа до 10−9. В течение XX века экспериментальная техника позволила подтвердить равенство масс с относительной точностью 10−12—10−13 (БрагинскийBraginsky, V.B., and Panov, V.I., «Verification of the equivalence of inertial and gravitational mass», Sov. Phys. JETP, 34, 463—466, (1972)., ДиккеDicke, R.H., Gravitation and the Universe, vol. 78 of Memoirs of the American Philosophical Society. Jayne Lecture for 1969, (American Philosophical Society, Philadelphia, U.S.A., 1970). Русский перевод: Дикке Р. Гравитация и Вселенная (Перевод с английского и предисловие Н. В. Мицкевича) М., Мир, 1972. 103 с. и т. д.). Иногда принцип равенства гравитационной и инертной масс называют слабым принципом эквивалентности. Альберт Эйнштейн положил его в основу общей теории относительности. Принцип движения по геодезическим линиям Если гравитационная масса точно равна инерционной, то в выражении для ускорения тела, на которое действуют лишь гравитационные силы, обе массы сокращаются. Поэтому ускорение тела, а следовательно, и его траектория не зависит от массы и внутреннего строения тела. Если же все тела в одной и той же точке пространства получают одинаковое ускорение, то это ускорение можно связать не со свойствами тел, а со свойствами самого пространства в этой точке. Таким образом, описание гравитационного взаимодействия между телами можно свести к описанию пространства-времени, в котором двигаются тела. Естественно предположить, как это и сделал Эйнштейн, что тела двигаются по инерции, то есть так, что их ускорение в собственной системе отсчёта равно нулю. Траектории тел тогда будут геодезическими линиями, теория которых была разработана математиками ещё в XIX веке. Сами геодезические линии можно найти, если задать в пространстве-времени аналог расстояния между двумя событиями, называемый по традиции интервалом или мировой функцией. Интервал в трёхмерном пространстве и одномерном времени (иными словами, в четырёхмерном пространстве-времени) задаётся 10 независимыми компонентами метрического тензора. Эти 10 чисел образуют метрику пространства. Она определяет «расстояние» между двумя бесконечно близкими точками пространства-времени в различных направлениях. Геодезические линии, соответствующие мировым линиям физических тел, скорость которых меньше скорости света, оказываются линиями наибольшего собственного времени, то есть времени, измеряемого часами, жёстко скреплёнными с телом, следующим по этой траектории. Современные эксперименты подтверждают движение тел по геодезическим линиям с той же точностью, как и равенство гравитационной и инертной масс. Кривизна пространства-времени 250px|thumb|[[Девиация геодезических линий]] Если запустить из двух близких точек два тела параллельно друг другу, то в гравитационном поле они постепенно начнут либо сближаться, либо удаляться друг от друга. Этот эффект называется девиацией геодезических линий. Аналогичный эффект можно наблюдать непосредственно, если запустить два шарика параллельно друг другу по резиновой мембране, на которую в центр положен массивный предмет. Шарики разойдутся: тот, который был ближе к предмету, продавливающему мембрану, будет стремиться к центру сильнее, чем более удалённый шарик. Это расхождение (девиация) обусловлено кривизной мембраны. Аналогично, в пространстве-времени девиация геодезических линий (расхождение траекторий тел) связана с его кривизной. Кривизна пространства-времени однозначно определяется его метрикой — метрическим тензором. Различие между общей теорией относительности и альтернативными теориями гравитации определяется в большинстве случаев именно в способе связи между материей (телами и полями негравитационной природы, создающими гравитационное поле) и метрическими свойствами пространства-времени. Пространство-время ОТО и сильный принцип эквивалентности Часто неправильно считают, что в основе общей теории относительности лежит принцип эквивалентности гравитационного и инерционного поля, который может быть сформулирован так: Достаточно малая по размерам локальная физическая система, находящаяся в гравитационном поле, по поведению неотличима от такой же системы, находящейся в ускоренной (относительно инерциальной системы отсчёта) системе отсчёта, погружённой в плоское пространство-время специальной теории относительности.Данная формулировка представляет собой среднее из многочисленных вариантов изложения этого принципа. Даже его название является предметом дискуссии. Иногда тот же принцип постулируют как «локальную справедливость специальной теории относительности» или называют «сильным принципом эквивалентности». Исторически этот принцип действительно сыграл большую роль в становлении общей теории относительности и использовался Эйнштейном при её разработке. Однако в самой окончательной форме теории он, на самом деле, не содержится, так как пространство-время как в ускоренной, так и в исходной системе отсчёта в специальной теории относительности является неискривленным — плоским, а в общей теории относительности оно искривляется любым телом и именно его искривление вызывает гравитационное притяжение тел.Подробнее об этом см. «Общую теорию относительности» Синга и «Теорию пространства, времени и тяготения» Фока. Важно отметить, что основным отличием пространства-времени общей теории относительности от пространства-времени специальной теории относительности является его кривизна, которая выражается тензорной величиной — тензором кривизны. В пространстве-времени специальной теории относительности этот тензор тождественно равен нулю и пространство-время является плоским. По этой причине не совсем корректным является название «общая теория относительности»В частности, это название критиковала школа академика Фока, предлагая вместо него название «теория тяготения Эйнштейна». См. выше в этом же разделе.. Данная теория является лишь одной из ряда теорий гравитации, рассматриваемых физиками в настоящее время, в то время как специальная теория относительности (точнее, её принцип метричности пространства-времени) является общепринятой научным сообществом и составляет краеугольный камень базиса современной физики. Следует, тем не менее, отметить, что ни одна из прочих развитых теорий гравитации, кроме ОТО, не выдержала проверки временем и экспериментом. Уравнения Эйнштейна Уравнения Эйнштейна связывают между собой свойства материи, присутствующей в искривлённом пространстве-времени, с его кривизной. Они являются простейшими (наиболее линейными) среди всех мыслимых уравнений такого родаСм. книгу Мизнера, Торна и Уилера.. Выглядят они следующим образом : : R_{\mu\nu} - {R \over 2} g_{\mu\nu} + \Lambda g_{\mu\nu} = G_{\mu\nu} + \Lambda g_{\mu\nu} = {8 \pi G \over c^4} T_{\mu\nu} где ~R_{\mu\nu} — тензор Риччи, получающийся из тензора кривизны пространства-времени ~R_{\rho \mu \sigma \nu} посредством свёртки его по паре индексов : R_{\mu \nu} \ = \ g^{\rho \sigma} \ R_{\rho \mu \sigma \nu}, ~R — скалярная кривизна, свёрнутый с дважды контравариантным метрическим тензором ~g^{\mu\nu} тензор Риччи : R \ = \ g^{\mu \nu} \ R_{\mu \nu}, ~\Lambda — космологическая постоянная, а ~T_{\mu\nu} представляет собой тензор энергии-импульса материи, ( ~\pi — число пи, ~c — скорость света в вакууме, ~G — гравитационная постоянная Ньютона). Тензор G_{\mu\nu} = R_{\mu\nu} - {R \over 2} g_{\mu\nu} называют тензором Эйнштейна. Здесь греческие индексы пробегают значения от 0 до 3. Дважды контравариантный метрический тензор задаётся соотношением : g^{\mu \nu} \ g_{\nu \rho} \ = \ \delta^\mu{}_\rho. Тензор кривизны пространства-времени равен : R_{ \mu \nu \rho \sigma } \ = \ \frac{1}{2}\left( \partial^2_{ \nu \rho } g_{ \mu \sigma } \ + \ \partial^2_{ \mu \sigma } g_{ \nu \rho } \ - \ \partial^2_{ \nu \sigma } g_{ \mu \rho } \ - \ \partial^2_{ \mu \rho } g_{ \nu \sigma } \right) \ + :: \ + \ g_{ \lambda \tau } \left( \Gamma^\lambda {}_{ \nu \rho } \Gamma^\tau {}_{ \mu \sigma } \ - \ \Gamma^\lambda {}_{ \nu \sigma } \Gamma^\tau {}_{ \mu \rho } \right), где используются символы Кристоффеля, определяемые через производные от компонент дважды ковариантного метрического тензора ~g_{\mu\nu} : \Gamma_{\nu \rho \sigma} \ = \ \frac{1}{2} \ \left(\partial_\sigma g_{\nu \rho } \ + \ \partial_\rho g_{\nu \sigma}\ - \ \partial_\nu g_{\rho \sigma} \right). Символ Кристоффеля с одним верхним индексом по определению равен : \Gamma^{\lambda}_{\rho \sigma}=g^{\lambda\nu}\Gamma_{\nu \rho \sigma}. Решая уравнения Эйнштейна, можно найти 10 независимых компонент симметричного метрического тензора. Этот метрический тензор (метрика) описывает свойства пространства-времени в данной точке и используется для описания результатов физических экспериментов. Он позволяет задать квадрат интервала в искривлённом пространстве : ds^2 \ = \ g_{\mu\nu}(x) \ dx^{\mu} \ dx^{\nu}, который определяет «расстояние» в физическом (метрическом) пространстве. В наиболее простом случае пустого пространства (тензор энергии-импульса равен нулю) без лямбда члена одно из решений уравнений Эйнштейна описывается метрикой Минковского специальной теории относительности : dx^0=cdt,\ dx^1=dx,\ dx^2=dy,\ dx^3=dz, : ds^2 \ = \ g_{\mu\nu}(x) \ dx^{\mu} \ dx^{\nu}=c^2dt^2-dx^2-dy^2-dz^2. Некоторое время дискутировался вопрос о наличии в уравнениях Эйнштейна третьего члена в левой части, то есть о равенстве космологической постоянной нулю. Космологическая постоянная Λ'' была введена Эйнштейном в 1917 году в работе «Вопросы космологии и общая теория относительности» для того, чтобы описать в ОТО статическую Вселенную, однако затем открытие расширения Вселенной разрушило философские и экспериментальные основания её учёта в теории гравитации (см. История космологической постоянной). Данные современной количественной космологии, тем не менее, говорят в пользу модели Вселенной, расширяющейся с ускорением, то есть с положительной космологической постоянной (см. Модель ΛCDM). С другой стороны, величина этой постоянной настолько мала, что позволяет не учитывать её в любых физических расчётах, кроме связанных с астрофизикой в масштабах скоплений галактик и выше. Уравнения Эйнштейна наиболее просты в том смысле, что кривизна и энергия-импульс в них входит лишь линейно, кроме того, в левой части стоят все тензорные величины валентности 2, которые могут характеризовать пространство-время. Их можно вывести из принципа наименьшего действия для действия Эйнштейна-Гильберта, которое также выглядит просто : S = \int \left[ \frac{c^4}{16 \pi G}\left(R-2\Lambda\right) + \mathcal{L}_\mathrm{M} \right] \sqrt{-g} \, \mathrm{d}^4x, где обозначения расшифрованы выше, \mathcal{L}_\mathrm{M} представляет собой лагранжеву плотность материальных полейПолями материи (материальными полями) в общей теории относительности традиционно называются все поля, кроме гравитационного., а \sqrt{-g} \, \mathrm{d}^4x даёт инвариантный элемент 4-объёма пространства-времени. Здесь g=\det||g_{\mu\nu}||\! — определитель, составленный из элементов матрицы дважды ковариантного метрического тензора. Знак минус введён для того, чтобы показать, что определитель всегда отрицателен (для метрики Минковского он равен −1). С математической точки зрения, уравнения Эйнштейна являются системой ''нелинейных дифференциальных уравнений относительно метрического тензора пространства-времени, поэтому сумма их решений не является новым решением. Символы Кристоффеля метрического тензора определяют геодезические линии, по которым объекты (пробные тела) двигаются по инерции. Приближённо линейность существует лишь для слабых гравитационных полей, когда отклонения метрических коэффициентов от их значений для плоского пространства-времени малы, и так же мала кривизна. Важнейшие точные решения уравнений Эйнштейна включают: решение ШварцшильдаSchwarzschild, K. (1916). Über das Gravitationsfeld eines Massenpunktes nach der Einsteinschen Theorie. Sitzungsberichte der Königlich Preussischen Akademie der Wissenschaften 1, 189—196. (для пространства-времени, окружающего сферически симметричный незаряженный и невращающийся массивный объект), решение Райсснера — Нордстрёма Nordström, G. «On the Energy of the Gravitational Field in Einstein’s Theory.» Proc. Kon. Ned. Akad. Wet. 20, 1238 (1918).Reissner, H. «Über die Eigengravitation des elektrischen Feldes nach Einsteinschen Theorie.» Ann. Phys. 59, 106 (1916). (для заряженного сферически симметричного массивного объекта), решение КерраR. P. Kerr, «Gravitational field of a spinning mass as an example of algebraically special metrics», Phys. Rev. Lett. 11, 237 (1963) (для вращающегося массивного объекта), решение Керра — НьюменаNewman, E. T.; Couch, E.; Chinnapared, K.; Exton, A.; Prakash, A.; & Torrence, R. J. (1965). «Metric of a rotating charged mass». J. Math. Phys. 6': 918. (для заряженного вращающегося массивного объекта), а также космологическое решение ФридманаFriedmann, A., 1922. Zeits. Fur Physik 10, 377.; Friedman A. «Über die Möglichkeit einer Welt mit konstanter negativer Krümmung des Raumes» Zeitschrift für Physik Vol. 21, pp. 326—332 (1924).; Lemaitre, G., 1927, Ann. Soc. Sci. Brux. A47, 49. (для Вселенной в целом) и точные гравитационно-волновые решения Бичак И., Руденко В. Н. Гравитационные волны в ОТО и проблема их обнаружения. — М.: Изд-во МГУ, 1987. — 264 с.. Дополнительным обстоятельством, затрудняющим решение этих уравнений, является то, что источник (тензор энергии-импульса) подчиняется собственному набору уравнений — уравнениям движения той среды, что заполняет рассматриваемую область. Интерес представляет то обстоятельство, что уравнения движения, если их меньше четырёх, вытекают из уравнений Эйнштейна в силу локального закона сохранения энергии-импульса (см. далее)Впервые это было показано Гильбертом в его знаменитой работе [http://einstein-annalen.mpiwg-berlin.mpg.de/related_texts/relativity_rev/hilbert Die Grundlagen der Physik'' Hilbert D., Die Grundlagen der Physik, Nachrichten K. Gesellschaft Wiss. Gottingen, Math.-phys. Klasse, 1915, Heft 3, S. 395—407.] Русский перевод: Гильберт Д. Основания физики (Первое сообщение) // Альберт Эйнштейн и теория гравитации: Сборник статей / Под ред. Е. Куранского. М., Мир, 1979. 592 с. С. 133—145.. Это свойство известно как самосогласованность уравнений Эйнштейна. Если же уравнений движения больше четырёх, то решать приходится систему из уравнений Эйнштейна и уравнений среды, что ещё более сложно. Именно поэтому такое значение придаётся известным точным решениям этих уравнений. Уравения Эйнштейна без космологической постоянной были практически одновременно выведены в ноябре 1915 года немецкими математиком Давидом Гильбертом (20 ноября, вывод из принципа наименьшего действия, см. указанную выше работу) и физиком Альбертом Эйнштейном (25 ноября, вывод из принципа общей ковариантности уравнений гравитационного поля, см. работу). По вопросам приоритета существуют разные мнения, освещённые в статье «Вопросы приоритета в теории относительности» . Основные следствия ОТО а (красная) и Эйнштейна (голубые) одной планеты вращающейся вокруг звезды]] Согласно принципу соответствия, в слабых гравитационных полях предсказания общей теории относительности совпадают с результатами применения ньютоновского закона всемирного тяготения с небольшими поправками, которые растут по мере увеличения напряжённости поля. Первыми предсказанными и проверенными экспериментальными следствиями общей теории относительности стали три классических эффекта, перечисленных ниже в хронологическом порядке их первой проверки: # Дополнительный сдвиг перигелия орбиты Меркурия по сравнению с предсказаниями механики НьютонаA. Einstein, Erklärung der Perihelbeivegung der Merkur aus der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie. Sitzungsberichte der der Königlich Preußischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Bd. 47, 1915, Heft 2, S. 831—839. Русский перевод: А. Эйнштейн, Собрание научных трудов, т. 1, «Наука», М., 1965, с. 439—447.К. Schwarzschild, Sitzungsber. d. Berl. Akad. 1916, S. 189. Русский перевод в сборнике: Альберт Эйнштейн и теория гравитации: Сборник статей / Под ред. Е. Куранского. М., Мир, 1979. 592 с. С. 199—207.. # Отклонение светового луча в гравитационном поле Солнца . # Гравитационное красное смещение, или замедление времени в гравитационном поле. Существует ряд других эффектов, поддающихся экспериментальной проверке. Среди них можно упомянуть отклонение и запаздывание (эффект Шапиро) электромагнитных волн в гравитационном поле Солнца и Юпитера, эффект Лензе-Тирринга (прецессия гироскопа вблизи вращающегося тела), астрофизические доказательства существования чёрных дыр, доказательства излучения гравитационных волн тесными системами двойных звёзд и расширение Вселенной. До сих пор надёжных экспериментальных свидетельств, опровергающих ОТО, не обнаружено. Отклонения измеренных величин эффектов от предсказываемых ОТО не превышают 0,1 % (для указанных выше трёх классических явлений). Несмотря на это, в связи с различными причинами теоретиками было разработано не менее 30 альтернативных теорий гравитации, причём некоторые из них позволяют получить сколь угодно близкие к ОТО результаты при соответствующих значениях входящих в теорию параметров. Предсказания общей теории относительности Гравитационные эффекты Эффекты, связанные с ускорением систем отсчёта Впервые влияние ускорения на системы отсчёта было описано Эйнштейном ещё в 1907 годуЭйнштейн, А. О принципе относительности и его следствиях. Русский перевод см. в А. Эйнштейн. Собрание научных трудов, т. 1. — М., изд-во «Наука», 1965. в рамках специальной теории относительности. Таким образом, описываемые ниже эффекты присутствуют и в ней, а не только в ОТО. Первый из этих эффектов — гравитационное замедление времени, из-за которого любые часы будут идти тем медленнее, чем глубже в гравитационной яме (ближе к гравитирующему телу) они находятся. Данный эффект был непосредственно подтверждён в эксперименте Хафеле — Китинга и учитывается в системах навигации (GPS, Глонасс, Галилео)Neil, Ashby. Relativity in the Global Positioning System.. Непосредственно связанный с этим эффект — гравитационное красное смещение света. Под этим эффектом понимают уменьшение частоты света относительно локальных часов (соответственно, смещение линий спектра к красному концу спектра относительно локальных масштабов) при распространении света из гравитационной ямы наружу (из области с меньшим гравитационным потенциалом в область с большим потенциалом). Гравитационное красное смещение было обнаружено в спектрах звёзд и Солнца и надёжно подтверждено в эксперименте Паунда — Ребки . Гравитационное замедление времени влечёт за собой ещё один эффект, названный эффектом Шапиро (также известный как гравитационная задержка сигнала). Из-за этого эффекта в поле тяготения электромагнитные сигналы идут дольше, чем в отсутствие этого поля. Данное явление было обнаружено при радиолокации планет солнечной системы и космических кораблей, проходящих позади Солнца, а также при наблюдении сигналов от двойных пульсаров . Гравитационное отклонение света thumb|200px| Самая известная ранняя проверка ОТО стала возможна благодаря полному солнечному затмению [[1919 года. Артур Эддингтон показал, что свет от звезды искривлялся вблизи Солнца в точном соответствии с предсказаниями ОТО]] Искривление пути света происходит в любой ускоренной системе отсчёта. Детальный вид наблюдаемой траектории и гравитационные эффекты линзирования зависят, тем не менее, от кривизны пространства-времени. Эйнштейн узнал об этом эффекте в 1911 году, и, когда он эвристическим путём вычислил величину кривизны траекторий, она оказалась такой же, какая предсказывалась классической механикой для частиц, движущихся со скоростью света. В 1916 году Эйнштейн обнаружил, что угловой сдвиг направления распространения света в ОТО в два раза больше, чем в ньютоновской теории. Таким образом, это предсказание стало ещё одним способом проверки ОТО. С 1919 года данное явление было подтверждено астрономическими наблюдениями звёзд в процессе затмений Солнца, а также радиоинтерферометрическими наблюдениями квазаров, проходящих вблизи Солнца во время его пути по эклиптике . Гравитационное линзированиеP. Schneider, J. Ehlers, and E. E. Falco, Gravitational Lenses (Springer-Verlag, New York, 1992). происходит, когда один отдалённый массивный объект находится вблизи или непосредственно на линии, соединяющей наблюдателя с другим объектом, намного более удалённым. В этом случае искривление траектории света более близкой массой приводит к искажению формы удалённого объекта, которое при малом разрешении наблюдения приводит, в основном, к увеличению совокупной яркости удалённого объекта, поэтому данное явление было названо линзированием. Первым примером гравитационного линзирования было получение в 1979 году двух близких изображений одного и того же квазара QSO 0957+16 A, B (z=1,4) английскими астрономами Д. Уолшем и др. «Когда выяснилось, что оба квазара изменяют свой блеск в унисон, астрономы поняли, что в действительности это два изображения одного квазара, обязанные эффекту гравитационной линзы. Вскоре нашли и саму линзу — далёкую галактику (z=0,36), лежащую между Землей и квазаром»Сурдин В. Г. Гравитационная линза. http://www.astronet.ru/db/msg/1162190. С тех пор было найдены много других примеров отдалённых галактик и квазаров, затрагиваемых гравитационным линзированием. Например, известен так называемый Крест Эйнштейна, когда галактика учетверяет изображение далёкого квазара в виде креста. Специальный тип гравитационного линзирования называется кольцом или дугой Эйнштейна. Кольцо Эйнштейна возникает, когда наблюдаемый объект находится непосредственно позади другого объекта со сферически-симметричным полем тяготения. В этом случае свет от более отдалённого объекта наблюдается как кольцо вокруг более близкого объекта. Если удалённый объект будет немного смещён в одну сторону и/или поле тяготения не сферически-симметричное, то вместо этого появятся частичные кольца, называемые дугами. Наконец, у любой звезды может увеличиваться яркость, когда перед ней проходит компактный массивный объект. В этом случае увеличенные и искажённые из-за гравитационного отклонения света изображения дальней звезды не могут быть разрешены (они находятся слишком близко друг к другу) и наблюдается просто повышение яркости звезды. Этот эффект называют микролинзированием, и он наблюдается теперь регулярно в рамках проектов, изучающих невидимые тела нашей Галактики по гравитационному микролинзированию света от звёзд — МАСНОC. Alcock et al., The MACHO Project: Microlensing Results from 5.7 Years of LMC Observations. Astrophys.J. 542 (2000) 281—307, EROShttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EROS_%28satellite%29 и другие. Чёрные дыры thumb|200px|Рисунок художника: [[аккреционный диск горячей плазмы, вращающийся вокруг чёрной дыры.]] Чёрная дыра — область, ограниченная так называемым горизонтом событий, которую не может покинуть ни материя, ни информация. Предполагается, что такие области могут образовываться, в частности, как результат коллапса массивных звёзд. Поскольку материя может попадать в чёрную дыру (например, из межзвёздной среды), но не может её покидать, масса чёрной дыры со временем может только возрастать. Стивен Хокинг, тем не менее, показал, что чёрные дыры могут терять массу за счёт излучения, названного излучением Хокинга. Излучение Хокинга представляет собой квантовый эффект, который не нарушает классическую ОТО. Известно много кандидатов в чёрные дыры, в частности супермассивный объект, связанный с радиоисточником Стрелец A* в центре нашей ГалактикиСмотрите информацию о звёздах вблизи центра Галактики на сайте института Макса Планка.. Большинство учёных убеждены, что наблюдаемые астрономические явления, связанные с этим и другими подобными объектами, надёжно подтверждают существование чёрных дыр, однако существуют и другие объяснения: например, вместо чёрных дыр предлагаются бозонные звёзды и другие экзотические объектыСм. статью «Физика за горизонтом событий», а также последний обзор по бозонным звёздам: .. Орбитальные эффекты ОТО корректирует предсказания ньютоновской теории небесной механики относительно динамики гравитационно связанных систем: Солнечная система, двойные звёзды и т. д. Первый эффект ОТО заключался в том, что перигелии всех планетных орбит будут прецессировать, поскольку гравитационный потенциал Ньютона будет иметь малую добавку, приводящую к формированию незамкнутых орбит. Это предсказание было первым подтверждением ОТО, поскольку величина прецессии, выведенная Эйнштейном в 1916 году, полностью совпала с аномальной прецессией перигелия Меркурия. Таким образом была решена известная в то время проблема небесной механикиБогородский А. Ф. Всемирное тяготение. Киев, Наукова думка, 1971. 352 с. Глава II.. Позже релятивистская прецессия перигелия наблюдалась также у Венеры, Земли, и как более сильный эффект в системе двойного пульсара . За открытие первого двойного пульсара PSR B1913+16 в 1974 году Р. Халс и Д. Тейлор получили Нобелевскую премию в 1993 годуНобелевские лауреаты по физике за 1993 год http://nobelprize.org/nobel_prizes/physics/laureates/1993/index.html. Другой эффект — изменение орбиты, связанное с гравитационным излучением двойной и более кратной системы тел. Этот эффект наблюдается в системах с близко расположенными звёздами и заключается в уменьшении периода обращения. Он играет важную роль в эволюции близких двойных и кратных звёздМасевич А. Г., Тутуков А. В. Эволюция звёзд: теория и наблюдения. М., Наука, 1988. 280 с ISBN 5-02-013861-4. Эффект впервые наблюдался в вышеупомянутой системе PSR B1913+16 и с точностью до 0,2 % совпал с предсказаниями ОТО. Ещё один эффект — геодезическая прецессия. Она представляет собой прецессию полюсов вращающегося объекта в силу эффектов параллельного перенесения в криволинейном пространстве-времени. Данный эффект отсутствует в ньютоновской теории тяготения. Предсказание геодезической прецессии было проверено в эксперименте с зондом НАСА «Грэвити Проуб Би» (Gravity Probe B). Руководитель исследований данных, полученных зондом, Фрэнсис Эверитт на пленарном заседании Американского физического общества 14 апреля 2007 года заявил о том, что анализ данных гироскопов позволил подтвердить предсказанную Эйнштейном геодезическую прецессию с точностью превосходящей 1 %.См. пресс-релиз . Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта вращающимся телом заключается в том, что вращающийся массивный объект «тянет» пространство-время в направлении своего вращения: удалённый наблюдатель в покое относительно центра масс вращающегося тела обнаружит, что самыми быстрыми часами, то есть покоящимися относительно локально-инерциальной системы отсчёта, на фиксированном расстоянии от объекта являются часы, имеющие компоненту движения вокруг вращающегося объекта в направлении вращения, а не те, которые находятся в покое относительно наблюдателя, как это происходит для невращающегося массивного объекта. Точно так же удалённым наблюдателем будет установлено, что свет двигается быстрее в направлении вращения объекта, чем против его вращения. Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта также вызовет изменение ориентации гироскопа во времени. Для космического корабля на полярной орбите направление этого эффекта перпендикулярно геодезической прецессии, упомянутой выше. Поскольку эффект увлечения инерциальных систем отсчёта в 170 раз слабее эффекта геодезической прецессии, стэнфордские учёные пока по-прежнему извлекают его «отпечатки» из информации, полученной зондом «Грэвити Проуб Би» (Gravity Probe B). Другие предсказания * Эквивалентность инерционной и гравитационной массы: следствие того, что свободное падение — движение по инерции. ** Сильный принцип эквивалентности: даже самогравитирующий объект отзовётся на внешнее поле тяготения в той же мере, что и тестовая частица (нарушается в альтернативных теориях гравитации.) * Гравитационное излучение: вращение двойных звёзд и планет, а также процессы слияния нейтронных звёзд и/или чёрных дыр, как ожидается, должны сопровождаться излучением гравитационых волн. ** Слияние двойных пульсаров может создавать гравитационные волны, достаточно сильные, чтобы наблюдаться на Земле. Сейчас (2007 год) существуют (или будут в ближайшее время построены) несколько гравитационных телескопов для наблюдения подобных волн, однако пока имеются лишь косвенные доказательства существования гравитационного излучения в виде измерений темпа потери энергии вращения двойных пульсаров. ** Гравитоны. Согласно квантовой механике, гравитационное излучение должно быть составлено из квантов, названных гравитонами. ОТО предсказывает, что они будут безмассовыми частицами со спином, равным 2. Обнаружение гравитонов в экспериментах связано со значительными проблемами. ** Только квадрупольный момент или более высокие мультипольные моменты системы приводят к гравитационному излучению. Дипольное и монопольноеSexl R. U., «Monopole gravitational radiation» Physics Lett. '''20, 376 (1966). гравитационное излучения, запрещённые в соответствии с предсказаниями ОТО, возможны, согласно некоторым альтернативным теориямУилл К. Теория и эксперимент в гравитационной физике: Пер. с англ. М.: Энергоатомиздат, 1985. 296 с. С. 200.. Пока не существует даже косвенных подтверждений наличия такого излучения. Космология Хотя общая теория относительности была создана как теория тяготения, скоро стало ясно, что эту теорию можно использовать для моделирования Вселенной как целого, и так появилась физическая космология. Центральным пунктом для физической космологии является метрика Фридмана — Леметра — Робертсона — Уокера, которая является космологическим решением уравнений Эйнштейна. Это решение предсказывает, что Вселенная должна быть динамической: она должна расширяться, сжиматься или совершать постоянные колебания. Эйнштейн сначала не мог примириться с идеей относительно динамической Вселенной, хотя она явно следовала из уравнений Эйнштейна без космологического члена. Поэтому в попытке переформулировать ОТО так, чтобы решения описывали статичную Вселенную, Эйнштейн добавил космологическую постоянную к полевым уравнениям (см. выше). Однако, получившаяся статическая вселенная была нестабильна. Позднее в 1929 году Эдвин Хаббл показал, что красное смещение света от отдалённых галактик указывает, что они удаляются от нашей собственной галактики со скоростью, которая пропорциональна их расстоянию от нас . Это продемонстрировало, что вселенная действительно нестатична и расширяется. Открытие Хаббла показало несостоятельность возражений Эйнштейна и использование им космологической постоянной. Теория нестационарной Вселенной с космологическим членом была создана, впрочем, ещё до открытия закона Хаббла усилиями Фридмана, Леметра и ДеСиттера. Уравнения для расширяющейся вселенной показывают, что она становится сингулярной, если вернуться назад во времени достаточно далеко. Это событие называют Большим Взрывом. В 1948 году Дж. Гамов издал статьюGamow, G., 1948, Nature 162, 680., описывающую процессы в ранней Вселенной и предсказывающую существование космического микроволнового фонового излучения, происходящего от горячей плазмы Большого Взрыва; в 1949 году Р. Алфер и ГерманAlpher, R. A. and Herman, R. C., 1949, Phys. Rev. 75, 1089 провели более подробные вычисления. В 1965 году А. Пензиас и Р. Вилсон впервые идентифицировали реликтовое излучение , подтвердив таким образом теорию Большого Взрыва и горячей ранней Вселенной. Проблемы ОТО Проблема энергии См. также псевдотензор энергии-импульса гравитационного поля, вектор Киллинга, энергия. Так как энергия, с точки зрения математической физики, представляет собой величину, сохраняющуюся из-за однородности времениСм. например, , Глава II., а в общей теории относительности, в отличие от специальной, вообще говоря, время неоднородноТочно это утверждение формулируется как несуществование в общего вида пространстве-времени времениподобного поля векторов Киллинга., то закон сохранения энергии может быть выражен в ОТО только локально, то есть в ОТО не существует такой величины, эквивалентной энергии в СТО, чтобы интеграл от неё по пространству сохранялся при движении по времени. Локальный же закон сохранения энергии-импульса в ОТО существует и является следствием уравнений Эйнштейна: : T^\mu_{\nu;\mu}=0\;, где точка с запятой обозначает взятие ковариантной производной. Переход от него к глобальному закону невозможен, потому что так интегрировать тензорные поля, кроме скалярных, в римановом пространстве, чтобы получать тензорные (инвариантные) результаты, вообще говоря, математически невозможно. Многие физики считают это существенным недостатком ОТО. С другой стороны, очевидно, что если соблюдать последовательность до конца, в полную энергию, кроме энергии материи, необходимо включать также и энергию самого гравитационного поля. А последняя не может быть хорошо определена (как тензор), что является ещё одним аспектом проблемы. Различными авторами вводятся так называемые псевдотензоры энергии-импульса гравитационного поля, которые обладают некими «правильными» свойствами, но одно их многообразие показывает, что удовлетворительного решения задача не имеет. В общем случае проблема энергии и импульса может считаться решённой только для островных систем, то есть таких распределений массы, которые ограничены в пространстве, и пространство-время которых на пространственной бесконечности переходит в пространство Минковского. Тогда, выделяя группу асимптотической симметрии пространства-времени (группу Бонди-Сакса), можно определить 4-векторную величину энергии-импульса системы, правильно ведущую себя относительно преобразований Лоренца на бесконечностиМизнер, Торн, Уилер. Дополнение 19.1.. В пределе слабого поля уравнения ОТО переходят в уравнения гравитомагнетизма. С помощью этих уравнений можно вычислить гравитационную массу-энергию гравитационного поля неподвижного тела, и инертную массу-энергию поля движущегося с постоянной скоростью этого же тела. Данные массы-энергии не совпадают, что говорит о невыполнении принципа эквивалентности в отношении массы-энергии самого гравитационного поля. Fedosin S.G. Mass, Momentum and Energy of Gravitational Field. // Journal of Vectorial Relativity, Vol. 3, No. 3, September 2008, P.30-35) Эта ситуация ставит перед ОТО новые вопросы. Существует необщепринятая точка зрения, восходящая к Лоренцу и Леви-Чивита, которая определяет тензор энергии-импульса гравитационного поля как тензор Эйнштейна с точностью до постоянного множителя. Тогда уравнения Эйнштейна утверждают, что энергия-импульс гравитационного поля в любом объёме точно уравновешивает энергию-импульс материи в этом объёме, так что полная их сумма всегда тождественно равна нулюФранкфурт У. И. Специальная и общая теория относительности: исторические очерки. М., Наука, 1968. 332 с. С. 235. Оригинальные работы: Lorentz H. On Нamilton’s principle in Einstein’s Theorie of gravitation. — Proc. Akad. Amsterdam, 1916—1917, V. 19, P. 751—765. Levi-Civita T. Sulla espressione analitica spettante al tensore gravitazionale nella teoria Einstein. — Atti naz. Accad. Lincei. Rend., 1917, V. 26, № 7, P. 381—391.. ОТО и квантовая физика Главной проблемой ОТО с современной точки зрения является невозможность построения для неё квантово-полевой модели каноническим образом. Каноническое квантование любой физической модели состоит в том, что в неквантовой модели строится уравнения Эйлера — Лагранжа и определяется лагранжиан системы, из которого выделяется гамильтониан H''. Затем гамильтониан переводят из обычной функции динамических переменных системы в операторную функцию соответствующих динамическим переменным операторов — квантуют. При этом физический смысл оператора Гамильтона состоит в том, что его собственные значения представляют собой уровни энергии системы. Ключевая особенность описанной процедуры состоит в том, что она предполагает выделение параметра — времени, по которому и составляется в дальнейшем уравнение типа Шрёдингера : H \Phi = i \hbar {\partial \over \partial t} \Phi, здесь ''H — уже оператор Гамильтона, которое далее решается для отыскания волновой функции \Phi . Сложности в реализации такой программы для ОТО троякие: во-первых, переход от классического гамильтониана к квантовому неоднозначен, так как операторы динамических переменных не коммутируют между собой; во-вторых, гравитационное поле относится к типу полей со связями, для которых структура уже классического фазового пространства достаточно сложна, а квантование их наиболее прямым методом невозможно; в-третьих, в ОТО нет выраженного направления времени, что составляет трудность при его необходимом выделении и порождает проблему интерпретации полученного решения. Тем не менее, программа квантования гравитационного поля была успешно решена к 50-м годам XX столетия усилиями М. П. Бронштейна Бронштейн М. П. Квантование гравитационных волн / ЖЭТФ, 6(1936)195., П. А. М. Дирака Часть «Лекции по квантовой механике» книги Дирак П. A. M. Лекции по теоретической физике. — Ижевск: НИЦ «Регулярная и хаотическая динамика», 2001, 240 стр. ISBN 5-93972-026-9., Брайса ДеВитта B. DeWitt «Quantum theory of gravity I» Physical Review 160, 1113—1148 (1967). B. DeWitt «Quantum theory of gravity II: the manifestly covariant theory.» Physical Review 162, 1195—1239 (1967). B. DeWitt «Quantum theory of gravity III: application of the covariant theory» Physical Review 162, 1239—1256 (1967). Систематическое изложение в ДеВИТТ Б. С. Динамическая теория групп и полей: Пер. с англ./Под ред. Г. А. Вилковыского. — М.: Наука. Гл. ред. физ.-мат. лит. — 1987. — 288 с. или репринтное переиздание Череповец: Меркурий-ПРЕСС, 2000. ISBN 5-11-480064-7. и других физиков. Оказалось, что (по крайней мере слабое) гравитационное поле можно рассматривать как квантовое безмассовое поле спина 2. Дополнительные сложности возникли при попытке вторичного квантования системы гравитационного поля, проведённой Р. Фейнманом Feynman, Richard P. Quantum theory of gravitation // Acta Physica Polonica, 24 (1963) 697—722. , Брайсом ДеВиттом и другими физиками в 60-х годах после разработки квантовой электродинамики. Оказалось, что поле такого высокого спина в трёхмерном пространстве не перенормируемо никакими традиционными (и даже нетрадиционными) способами. Более того, не существует никакого разумного определения его энергии, такого, чтобы выполнялся закон сохранения энергии, она была бы локализуема и неотрицательна в любой точке. Полученный тогда результат остаётся незыблемым до настоящего времени. Появляющиеся в каждом новом порядке по количеству петель расходимости квантовой гравитации невозможно сократить введением в гамильтониан никакого конечного количества перенормировочных контрчленов или свести перенормировку к конечному числу постоянных величин (как это удалось сделать в квантовой электродинамике по отношению к элементарному электрическому заряду и массе заряженной частицы). На сегодняшний день построено много альтернативных ОТО теорий (теория струн, теория маджетик, теория бран, модель квантования в 2-мерном пространстве и другие), которые позволяют квантовать гравитацию, но все они либо незакончены, либо имеют внутри себя неразрешенные парадоксы. Также подавляющее большинство из них обладает огромным недостатком, который вообще не даёт возможности говорить о них, как о «физических теориях» — они не могут быть проверены экспериментально. Примечания Собственные значения оператора Гамильтона совпадают с энергией системы только в случае, если он не зависит от времени явно. Рекомендуемая литература * Герман Вейль. Пространство. Время. Материя. Лекции по общей теории относительности. — М.: Изд-во УРСС научной и учебной литературы, 2004, 455 с. * Мизнер, Ч., Торн К., Уилер Дж. Гравитация. В 3 тт. — М.: Мир, 1977. * Синг Дж. Л. Общая теория относительности. — М.: Изд-во иностр. лит., 1963, 432 с. * Фок В. А. Теория пространства, времени и тяготения. — М.: ГИТТЛ, 1955, 504 с. * Wald Robert M. General Relativity. — Chicago: The University of Chicago Press, 1984, 491 p. См. также * Гравитационные волны * Золотой век теории относительности * Альтернативные теории гравитации * Специальная теория относительности * Чёрная дыра * PSR J0737-3039 — проверка предсказаний ОТО в тесном двойном пульсаре * Gravity Probe B — проверка предсказанной ОТО прецессии гироскопов на околоземной орбите * Список известных учёных-релятивистов (Международное Общество общей теории относительности и гравитации)http://www.maths.qmul.ac.uk/grgsoc/ * Список фундаментальных книг и работ по общей теории относительности Ссылки * Вопросы и ответы по общей теории относительности. * EqWorld: мир математических уравнений — книги по гравитации и теории относительности (в формате djvu). * Обзор по экспериментальной проверке теории относительности с данными на октябрь 2005 года из Living Reviews in Relativity . Версия данного обзора также находится здесь. * Обзор по тестам Лоренц-инвариантности СТО и ОТО из Living Reviews in Relativity . * Раздел по теории относительности на сайте «Вся Физика». * www.relativity.ru — теория относительности на русском языке: грамотные статьи, вопросы-ответы, анимации. * Living Reviews in Relativity http://relativity.livingreviews.org/ — рецензируемый научный журнал регулярно обновляемых обзоров по теории относительности. Издаётся Институтом гравитационной физики имени Макса Планка (Институт Альберта Эйнштейна). *